


The Cause Of The Realm

by RavenValentino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Pride, Rescue, Romance, Shame, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: Ashgar finds himself captured by the Rearing Stag clan, he is tortured and beaten. Till that fateful day he was rescued by his kinsmen, they nurse him back to health and revenge is on Ashgars mind, he pulls together a small group and they take revenge on the clan, well the ones who survived their assault.Intended for mature audiences 18+





	The Cause Of The Realm

I had been chained up for days, my hands hanging from the ceiling, I was shirtless. Every hour on the hour they came in to beat me. Immediately a healer came in and saw to my wounds. My poor family or friends had no idea where I was. I was hoping my guild would had sent out a search party by now but I had heard nothing. I stood cloaked in barred moonlight as it casted its shadow through the grill above me. Tiny snowflakes landed on my bare  once well built shoulders. 

"Hey pretty boy it's time to eat." A voice called from the darkness, I lifted my heavy head up, my lips tasted like blood. 

"W. . . Who's there?" My voice hoarse and gruff, probably from the fact that I hadn't  drank in days, my eyes adjusted as they stepped into the pool of moonlight. It was my tormentor holding a bowl of what looked like soup. He grabbed my chin and forced my lips apart, he poured the burning liquid down my throat scalding it, I struggled against him. 

"Keep still otherwise it will hurt more!" He exclaimed gripping my chin tighter. When he finished I whined in pain, he walked out slamming the door behind him. My ears detested and I turned my head away. I began to pray to the goddess Asfina the goddess of Wilderland. 

'My goddess, Asfina please help one of your servants, send one of your sacred birds to free me. I can't take this anymore.' I said in prayer, I waited and so I repeated it three times and I got no answer. My head was suddenly wrenched back by my knee length copper braid, it took me by surprise and caused me to gasp.

"Ohl did I scare you?" A girls voice called behind me, her hands danced over my torso. "My you were so muscular when they bought you here, but my poor man you've lost it all." She said her tone very sarcastic, she walked around to face me, she was dressed in the way of a harlot. She rested a hand on my crotch. "What's wrong you don't like girls?" She asked pretending to be hurt. I didn't answer. "Won't you get it up for me?" She asked in a small timid voice, her fingers playing with the long strands of hair hanging by my face. 

I pulled away and grunted at her. "Alysa what are you doing to the captain here?" A male voice called out, my tormentor was back. An older man, he was bald with a thick black beard and dressed richly. 

"Was you trying to take advantage of my daughter?" He asked squaring up to me. I shook my head. 

"Speak boy!" He said and slapped me hard. 

"N. . . No. . . S. . .she. . . " he cut me off with a punch right to my abdomen, he continued to punch me till crimson flowed from mouth.

"Now think before you accuse!" He spat in my face, he turned tail with his daughter who smiled sinisterly at me. I swore to myself I wouldn't cry but I couldn't hold it any longer, tears streamed from my eyes and pitter pattered on the cold stone floor that my feet were barely touching. Night turned into day and still the snow fell, a healer came in and soothed my wounds with warm, she placed my long braid over my shoulder as she saw to my back, at least I still had my pride. 

She dabbed one of the whip marks on my back and I cried out. "Easy Ashgar." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"H. . . How. . . Do you know my name?" I asked finding it hard to look over my shoulder. 

"I heard your prayer." She said, she walked around to me, she took her hood down and it was an old woman but her eyes glowed gold. "It is I your goddess." She spoke. She soon revealed herself. She was glowing gold, a tiara sat on braided tresses of gold, a chained top sat tightly and covered her breasts, her stomach was bare but her lower ha,f was covered with a loincloth, her arms were covered in gold and jewelled thin bands that made soft noises as she moved her arms over my being. She retied my messy braid for me and threw it over my shoulder. 

"Asfina. . . W. . . What are. . . Y. . . You d. . .doing. . .?" She cut me off. 

"Doing here?" She smiled finishing for me. 

"I'm here to save you Ashgar." She and that was when I woke up, it was all a dream but I looked over my body but I wasn't healed. Suddenly the door burst open, my head flicked up as a man clad in armour walked closer to me. 

"B. . Bearson?" I asked, he dropped his weapons and ran to me, he began to unlock my chains. 

"Am I glad to see you Ashgar, we've hunting for you for weeks." My old friend smiled at me sadly. 

I took a deep painful breath in. "Believe me I've been looking forward to this day." I said. As soon as the chains were loose I nearly fell, but Bearson caught me, I whimpered in his arms. 

"It's okay you're safe. . .now." He hesitated. 

"W. . . What is it?" I panicked. 

"My dear brother your pride has been taken!" He exclaimed. 

"No. . . T. . .that can't be right!" I exclaimed. 

"I wish I could tell you otherwise." He said as he took my hand and rested it on my now mid back braid. 

"They must have taken it while you were sleeping." He told me. 

"This will cause me shame amongst the men." I sobbed. 

"Ashgar, we have every man out here looking for you, this action will not go unpunished, I'm sure your captures new our laws and spite you they broke it, they wanted to shame you and they have." He explained picking me up in his arms. I cried into his chest. 

"But what about Barnesman?" I asked. 

"Our leader will understand." Bearson nodded. As soon as we reached the dark halls I saw corpses and corpses of men, even my tormentor. No one stopped us. Everyone was dead. We made it outside the light blinding me. All the men saluted me but gasped as they saw the state of me and my missing pride. We made it to a carriage at the end which was being pulled by a great black rhino with red eyes, Bearson, Eagleeye and Iglasar sat in the back with me. 

"It's good to see you captain." One said, I nodded but fatigue took over me and I fell into a deep slumber till we reached The Valley of Warriors, this was our home. My home.


End file.
